The Lost and The Found: Rewrite
by Dreams of Shadows
Summary: For Alex it is a boring day- until Akatsuki kidnap her. But here's the weird thing- everyone is being 'nice'. Then she learns of her true identity, a hidden past and a dark secret- she was designed to be something more than a shinobi... something much darker.


The incessant drumming- or rather, pounding of the rain down on my roof reminded me how lucky I was not to have accepted my friends invitation. Lightning flashed so bright it felt like it was right outside my window and the thunder rumbling made it feel like there was a war going on out there. _If there is a war then please destroy the college. _I had an essay due in tomorrow that I had yet to start- hence the reason I hadn't gone out (_I do have a life, thank you)_ and this storm wasn't being any help.

_Mental note: stop leaving things until the last second._

So as I sat cross-legged on the bed, head resting on my hands while I glared at the laptop screen in hopes of a prize-winning essay appearing. Nothing had appeared yet but I wasn't about to give up hope. But whilst I waited for the magic to happen my attention began to slowly drift towards my TV where Naruto Shippuuden; more specifically the part where Deidara catches Gaara and drags his ass of while Sasori fights Kankuro. It was a new DVD and I was determined to watch it asap to make sure it actually working. So far so good.

With a mental slap around the face I turned my attention back to the laptop and wracked my brain for any random crap I could put down; some random bull that I could then waffle on about until I had a giant paragraph. My head began to churn out an idea and relief filled me as my idea started to emerge- at least until a particularly loud _boom_ of thunder had me jump six feet in the air and the idea run away to cower under my bed.

"Damn you stupid weather," I growled, fixing the clouds visible through the window with a death glare and picking the remote up as I turned up the volume. There was no way I was going to be able to concentrate with the huge storm going on- if I was lucky it would blow over soon enough and I would only have to lose a few hours sleep.

A voice at the back of my mind piped up and told me Susie would have had a fit if she saw me skipping out on my work. Susie had been my foster mother and had passed away a few months ago from ovarian cancer; she'd left me her house in the will and out of respect for her spirit I had kept the same bedroom as when she'd been in here (Plus the fact I swear I saw a giant spider in hers).

It was stilled coated with all the posters I'd collected over the years; Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Black Butler, Pokémon and all those failed attempts at fanfiction from eons ago. The floor had long since vanished under piles of textbooks from College and my single bookshelf bowed under the weight of all the DVDS, books, comics and manga I had banished there over the years. I half-expected it to snap any time soon and it made me worry at night- not as much as I worried about the giant spider coming into my room though. Nothing compared to the though of having a giant spider in my room- or any room for that matter.

I decided to screw the essay, leave it for now and instead focus on that fanfiction I had to get around to updating- Naruto, obviously. Ideas were already flowing for what I wanted to happen in this chapter so no problems there and I wasn't going to let no thunder or giant spiders scare me.

A bright flash lit up the room and as everything went dark the sound of my patience exiting stage left was heard. The storm had just blown the electricity in the house, and the only light I had now was from the screen of the laptop as the blank Word document mocked me.

"Don't think you're getting out of this," I informed it, jabbing the screen to make sure it understood I was being serious. "Now where did I put that torch…"

I knew there was one in my room somewhere, although knowing my luck it got chucked out by accident and was sitting in some dump somewhere a mangled mess. As the lightning flashed inspiration struck me and I pulled open the draw of the bedside table and chucked the contents everywhere as I looked for the torch. It didn't take long however and I was soon waving my trophy as I flicked on the switch.

Nothing happened. Frowning I looked at the bulb to see if there was a light and gave it a whack on the side- _it was working fine –ahh!_

I dropped it onto the floor with a thump as it temporarily blinded me and spots clouded my vision. Blinking rapidly I rubbed at them in a futile attempt to banish the spots before picking up the torch just as there was a loud noise from downstairs. Holding the torch to my chest like it was a sword I peered out onto the landing as I waited intently for another noise. After watching _The Strangers_ last night I was feeling hopelessly paranoid about being home alone- and the thunderstorm didn't help. I was just glad this place didn't have a cellar or an attic- then I'd have truly lost it.

I unconsciously licked my lips as I prepared to call out. The door moved. I froze. It slowly began to open and I prepared to throw my torch- just as Dante rounded the corner and fixed me with a look as if to say 'What the hell are you doing? Humans are so weird'. But I was just relieved it was in fact the black cat and not Freddy Krueger or Jason whatshisname _(Not Mraz- that's the singer)_.

Sauntering over as only a cat can, he made his way to the underside of my bed where he would n doubt be found hiding on some random box.

"Perhaps it's just Luna," I said to myself in a sudden burst of inspiration. Luna was my other cat- a small tabby who was only half the size of Dante (In height, not weight- don't you dare call my baby fat) and she did have a habit of causing chaos downstairs. But the part of me that remembered the horror film told me it was a family of masked strangers who were going to kill me and refused to accept that it was only a film.

With all the balance of rock, I tiptoed across my room, dodging precariously stacked books and random crap I could have sworn was not there earlier. I reached the door without disturbing anything and cheered silently as I pulled open the door. A loud thump from behind me made me jump and I swivelled around in disbelief to see that Dante had murdered my laptop by pushing it off the bed.

I pulled a face of horror. "You evil cat." If he broke that how was I ever going to do my homework- and what about explaining that to my teacher; _Hi, sorry, but I couldn't do my homework because my cat committed homicide and murdered my poor laptop_. Something told me that wouldn't go down to well.

A voice drifted up from the kitchen. "Do you reckon the kid's back?" I froze. "Could have sworn I heard something up there."

"I doubt it- it's probably one of the other two acting like complete idiots."

I froze for only a moment. Then adrenaline coursed through my body and I switched my torch and dived back into the room in a frantic, but silent, effort to find my mobile phone. Doing the math I knew that meant four people had invaded my house and it wasn't going to be long until one of them found me- or one of the cats surrendered me.

Dante watched me without interest as I ransacked my bag until I had my mobile clutched in my hands. I typed in 999 as fast as I could but the phone refused to ring and I realised why as I looked down at the signal bar. _Damn you Vodafone! Never trust a Jedi! _With a moan of despair I dropped it to the ground and ran my hands through my hair. What was I going to do now?

"Now would be a good time to write your will," I said to Dante, who glared at me in response.

Diving under my bed again I pulled out the baseball bat that had been a gift from an old teacher – I never actually played baseball I was just good at PE. _Which isn't going to get my far in life as my other teachers are keen to remind me._ Stroking the bat I allowed myself a grin. _But it might stop burglars from stealing my cheese._

I gave myself a mental pep talk and had almost succeeded in talking myself into this crazy crap when I heard voices- _right in the giant spi- I mean Susie's room!_

"They were nice."

"_Quiet-_ the girl could be in the house."

"Aren't we after the fucking girl!"

"Exactly- and do you want to be the one to explain to Leader why she got away!"

I was contemplating the meaning of all of this when the door was kicked open with such force shook on its hinges after a collision with the wall. My attention was more drawn to the man who had kicked it open and whether or not this was some kind of prank.

Slicked back white hair and fuchsia eyes set into a face that leered at me as the man fingered the triple-bladed scythe in his hand. If that wasn't familiar to me then the long black cloak embroidered with red clouds was enough of a giveaway and his name travelled to my mind without hesitation. _Hidan…_ Either I was in the presence of some sick, twisted burglar or the real deal and trust me when I say either one was not fine with me.

"Hey, Kakuzu! I've found the fucking bitch!" His voice sounded like his Japanese one.

Gripping the bat tightly, I wondered if it was worth hitting him- that scythe looked real enough and I had no intentions of losing any limbs.

"You don't need to shout- I'm right here." This voice was deeper and so much more intimidating. Even if he hadn't stepped into the room I would have known who it was and wouldn't have had to look into the red and green eyes to confirm. "She does look like Itachi- if more terrified."

"Who the fuck cares- can't I just sacrifice her?!" snapped Hidan.

"Leader said the girl was to be brought back alive." It was one of the people- or rather, voices of one person- from downstairs. Faced with the vision of Hidan, my mind was putting names to voices I'd otherwise dismissed as impossible. _**"Of course if you want to try it feel free- I'm sure it would give Kakuzu no small pleasure to tear you limb from limb."**_

I tried not to scream out at the man who stood in the doorway now- Zetsu; half black, half white, giant flytrap and luminous yellow eyes. A lot more terrifying in real life and probably not as terrified of baseball bats.

Kakuzu stepped forward and I gripped the bat tighter as he slowly crouched down to be closer to my eye level as I sat there mutely. "Are you Alex Fisher?" he asked, in a tone that might pass as kind and immediately set me on edge.

"The fuck?!" shouted Hidan. "Have you turned into a fucking pussy, Kakuzu?"

"Leader wanted us to treat her nicely," Kakuzu snapped, head swivelling around to meet the man's gaze. "Or could your minimal intelligence not wrap its head around the concept?"

Hidan cursed his head off as Kakuzu turned back to me, trying to look less intimidating as he repeated the question.

I nodded slowly, which is the last thing I remembered before there was a light not unlike lightning and everything faded from view.

_Well… At least I don't have to do that essay now._


End file.
